


Good Boy

by theHephaestus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is So Done, Classical conditioning, F/M, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, pryde is a plot device
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHephaestus/pseuds/theHephaestus
Summary: The commander was out of control, to put it in Hux's words. That’s why he went on to search high and low to find someone who could exert some control over him under the guise of assigning him a simple secretary.His salvation came in the form of a warrior stemming from a rare species, who was more than willing to babysit the temperamental force sensitive.(or, wherein Kylo has a secretary who has the patience to put with his shit)
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> telling the commander not to kill some poor officer #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reworked (1/3)

“No.” You repeated firmly, pointing at the floor with your index. “Let him go.”

The sergeant had managed to turn his head enough at that point to look at you, ogling you as if you had grown horns. That being likely, but that was besides the point.

After another moment of intense staring, the officer was dropped to the floor, left coughing, and gasping for air. He bolted out of the room the moment that he had gathered enough air in his lungs to do so, shooting you a thankful look.

You had moved on to inspect the damaged console, typing up a report for repairs, whilst Kylo still collected himself.

“I cannot decide whether to applaud your bravery or condemn you for stupidity.” Kylo said after a while, turning to look at you.

You grimaced.

“You cannot decide because it’s neither.” You answered, matching his stare. “I am not scared of you, so, therefore, I cannot be brave when standing up to you.”

You finished the report and sent it before hooking the datapad to your hip.

“And I’d like to think of myself as at least somewhat smart.” You concluded with a sigh. “And only because others fear you, doesn’t mean that I do too.”

The commander took a step closer to you. “But you **should** be scared.”

You raised an eyebrow. “You’re a space wizard wielding a glowstick.” You grinned. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

You had seen far more dangerous beings than the commander in your many expeditions to unexplored and unmapped worlds; he was tame in comparison to many of those beings.

“Your dismissal is disconcerting, yet also refreshing and… amusing.” The commander commented, arms crossed.

You sported a teensy smirk in response, but it disappeared soon.

You went up to the commander, standing close enough to be considered as invading his personal space. Whether you stepped this close to further prove your point or whether it was one of your species’ customs, or whether it was both, he could not decipher.

“You are scheduled for a meeting with Pryde in the usual conference room at the start of the next hour.” You stated, squinting your eyes; your pupils narrowing to slits. “Please be on time.”

The knight raised his head in a sneer.

“I don’t want to get my ears chewed off in lieu of you because you decided to play hide and seek with some poor trooper down in the engine rooms again.” You sighed, impulsively running a finger along your left ear, the damaged one.

You momentarily caught onto one of your rite earrings, a small smile gracing your lips at the reminder of fond times.

Kylo closely scrutinised your actions; these small gestures of yours were all he could go on when guessing what you were thinking or feeling. He had no access to your mind through his fancy abilities, so, he **had** to resort to simple observation.

“I have a talk with General Hux.” You continued. “So, you’ll have to do without me for a good sixty minutes.”

Your pupils narrowed even further, if even possible.

“Can you do that?” Before the knight could respond, you held up your index. “ **Without** being a hazard danger?”

“I’ll try.”

You sighed in exasperation.

“I’ll do my best.”

You squinted at him. “That sounds worse.” You groaned. “But I’ll take it.”

Your exasperation evidently amused the commander.

“I’ll reunite with you halfway through your meeting with Pryde.” You apprised. “Most likely.”

Before you left, you turned around once more.

“You didn’t try to get in my head today.” You started. “You dropped that poor sergeant after I’ve prompted you for the second time.” You continued. “And you behaved well in this morning’s meeting.”

The commander had pursed his lips, although his expression remained unseen by you, it being barred from you by his mask.

“Good boy, good Kylo.” You teased before leaving the room and disappearing down the hallway, leaving the man confused and to reflect.


	2. tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the commander gets a taste of your abilities; they intimidate him, somewhat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reworked (2/3)

General Hux’s perpetual frown altered into a smile when you entered his peripheral, prompting the lieutenant standing beside him to widen his eyes as if the galaxy’s greatest secrets had just exposed themselves to him.

You didn’t blame the young officer; in the short time you had been aboard the Finalizer, you had already learned that the general’s facial expression never much faltered from either a frown, scoff or stoic expression.

You stepped in front of the general, datapad in hand, sending a smile in Mitaka’s direction, something you were sure the young officer would appreciate.

The general dismissed the lieutenant and focused his attention on you. “Secretary Bones, it’s good to see that you are well with what transpired this morning.”

You grimaced at the nickname; it was Captain Phasma who had come up with it, and it stuck. You were not sure whether you liked the name or not. Though it was better than being simply called ‘secretary’.

“General!” You chirped, knowing the man could use some compassion here and there. The emotional stability of humans was such a fragile and timid thing. “Kylo calmed down amazingly abrupt once we were a distance away.”

The general nodded.

You proceeded to report the recent developments in your areas of responsibility, being curt and only brushing over the details. Somewhere along the line, the general gestured for you to follow him but to keep talking.

You figured that he was to attend the same meeting as Kylo should, this reminding you that you should find said force sensitive. You left him on the bridge, hoping he would stay there but one could never know with him.

The general also most likely enjoyed the tone of your voice, although that had a reason. It was one your species’ attributes; a voice capable of manipulating emotions without having the other party notice.

Once you ended your report, the general leaned in closer. “And what about…?” The general did not even want to say the knight’s name.

The sole sound of that man’s name left a bitter taste in the general’s mouth and brought on a wave of stress and frustration.

“Fine, sort of.” You mused. “He hasn’t drawn his glowstick on me, **yet**.”

The general chuckled.

You were so dismissive of the danger, rumours and trouble surrounding the commander. It was concerning but also helpful, as well as reassuring. Reassuring in the way that Hux felt increasingly heartened in his decision to choose you for this job.

Not only were you immune to force sensitives’ influence on the environment and their abilities, but you were also patient enough to put up with their childishness and the trouble they caused.

Specifically, Ren’s, and even the other Knights’.

“Your efficiency reflects in the decline of the broken rib and concussion rate.” Hux said with the slightest hint of joy in his voice. “If this progress keeps up, he may respond to the command ‘shake’ by next month.”

You stopped in your stride, prompting the general to do the same.

“General!” You exclaimed softly. “Was that an attempt at a joke?”

The general feigned a pout. “Attempt?”

You chuckled and fell back into step together with the general.

The general and you would have continued the banter, something both of you could use, if not for several officers and troopers scrambling around the corner, looking like startled tauntauns.

Both the general and you groaned, knowing well what the cause for the commotion was.

The general’s expression shifted into annoyance, and your smile diminished. You held your datapad out to the general, who took it out of compulsion. The two of you started to march towards the CIC where the people had come running from.

You stopped short at the entrance to the room.

There was a poor colonel suspended in air by the commander’s iron grip on his throat. The colonel noticed you standing there and shot you a needy look. He was mouthing words, although barely, begging you to help him with tears stinging at his eyes.

Kylo felt a sudden harsh pull at the back of his cowl.

He dropped the officer, only to spin around, expecting to hear the satisfying crunch of bones as he used his force push.

However, you stood there, unimpressed, and unaffected by his display of strength. You still had a hand on the back of his cowl, meaning that your wrist rested atop his shoulder.

“Bad.” That’s all you said, tightening your grip on his cowl.

Meanwhile, the officer retched, trying to catch his breath whilst simultaneously clambering out the room. He passed by the general, whom he sloppily saluted before stumbling towards two other officers who held out their arms for him.

The general frowned but was not given much time to relax; he could feel the tension between the commander and you rising.

Kylo’s hand had been itching towards the hilt of his lightsaber ever so slowly; you hadn’t yet ever dared to grab hold of him before.

You could only guess how seething the knight looked under his mask. However, his remaining body language spoke volumes.

His hand abruptly stopped, immobilised at the detection of a certain glint in your eyes. The glint vastly differentiated from the mellow colour of your iris.

Or, what would be called your iris if you were human. Your species’ anatomy was exceedingly distinct from that of humans’, both in names as well as build.

The glint was aggressive, almost even intimidating **him**.

The general could feel the change in your attitude as well.

There was a pressure in the air, but not the sort of pressure that Hux would feel around the temperamental knight. It left him with a cold shudder, one that left him inexplicably frightened.

“Do we choke officers half to death only because they made a miniscule mistake?” You asked with one brow raised, still keeping your grip on his cowl.

Kylo felt a sudden dryness in his throat. It left him feeling as if he had swallowed sandpaper.

The general could only watch in anticipation.

And fear.  
For you.

He wasn’t sure what your goal was but he did know that you were a mere grab n’ swipe away from being cut in half.

You held your stance, battling with the knight through stares.

Kylo craned his neck.

He felt the urge to introduce you to his lightsaber but something kept him from doing so.

He guessed that it was one of your abilities.

He had only sparsely looked over one of those incomplete records about your species, but it was enough for him to make guesses.

“No.”

You let go off his cowl and straightened it before flattening it, effectively putting it back into its resting place.

“There.” You said, satisfied with your work.

At some point, the general had walked up to the two of you, handing you the datapad back.

“Ren, we should be moving onto the hangar.” You said as you checked the times and details.

The two men exchanged a look before looking back at you.

“Well then, boys, let’s leave or Pryde’s blood pump will burst.” You said, hooking the datapad to your hip before leading the way out of the CIC.

Just before the three of you turned the corner, where you’d come into range of troopers, you resorted to teasing.

“Good boy, Kylo.” Your tone was almost mocking.


	3. meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a captain almost gets his head squashed
> 
> there's a meeting
> 
> kylo compliments you
> 
> you treat him like the puppy that he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reworked (3/3)

Kylo felt that pull on his cowl, yet again.

He turned his head to the right to find you, standing close enough to put your hand on his cowl in a way that the officers around would not notice.

The trembling captain standing in front of the commander frowned.

“Captain Briwick.” You acknowledged the man with a nod.

You didn’t like this particular captain all that much, but it was no reason to let him get his head squashed by the commander.

“You must have been stressed with all those hunts for space pirates.” You remarked. “…and stress may lead to room for error and that is fine because it is simply human.”

Briwick nodded hesitantly.

You did not say it to reassure Briwick, but to show Kylo that there was no warrant for him to act like this.

Kylo uncrossed his arms as he felt your grip tighten.

“Right, Commander?” You asked in a bitter tone.

The captain was looking between you two, somewhat worried for your life.

“…yes…” Kylo said begrudgingly.

Your smile returned to its original sweetness, and your grip lessened but you did not let go.

“We should move on, then.” You said after an awkward staring match between the three of you. “Mitaka managed to set up a meeting with the traders from Seti. It’ll be the last meeting for today.”

You explained as you tugged on Kylo’s cowl, motioning for him to follow you, before letting it go and, without waiting for further comments from any party, walked towards the gate of the bridge.

Kylo followed closely, this time straying behind you.

Unlike General Hux, Kylo either walked behind or in front of you but never beside you.

“Anything I should know about those traders?” Kylo inquired after a while.

“Don’t keep your gaze focused on them too long; it’s considered disrespectful in their culture.”

Kylo nodded, although you could not see.

It was an advantage to have someone like you around, someone who was knowledgeable about many cultures and civilizations.

You had eased many of the negotiations along, some of which had been on hold for several months before you had come around.

Your knowledge was not the only thing helping the negotiations along, though. Your voice had come into play more than once, unbeknownst to all the parties involved.

Once the two of you reached your destination, you were informed that the traders would be late due to complications.

The generals took to conserving amongst themselves whilst the commander sat at the table. The young lieutenant had defected from the senior general’s side, coming to stand beside you instead to initiate conversation with you.

The lieutenant felt most comfortable around you, again, partly a courtesy of your voice, and found temporary peace when interacting with you.

Somehow, the lieutenant looked worse than on other days. You put a hand on the lieutenant’s shoulder, reassuring him in his abilities and urging him to take some time off before collapsing.

You would have said more but the traders had arrived in the meantime.

The officers and traders sat down whilst you stood just a little off to the right of the commander’s seat.

The next two hours passed leisurely; you had changed into a meditative state. You still heard all that was said and you would have been able to react immediately if there was the need to but you simply didn’t want to let your mind suffer the entirety of the meeting.

Sometime towards the end of the meeting, the traders brought up safety and finances.

Kylo assured them that the First Order would provide troopers for the outposts and that compensations as well as wages were to be taken up with Pryde. That preferably in a separate meeting.

The meeting was ended soon after, although the generals used the moments to have some more casual conservation with the traders; the interest was piqued on both sides about the other. The head trader had approached Kylo, prompting you to shoot the commander a look that told him to behave.

One of the traders was more interested in you, having realised that you understood their language. Now, he was curious as to whether you spoke it.

And you did.

The young trader was spurred in the moment, bickering with you in a friendly manner.

The lieutenant eventually left the generals’ side and joined yours.

You changed into the language spoken aboard and introduced the lieutenant.

“This is Lt. Dopheld Mitaka, one of the younger officers.” You started. “And this is Nug, the apprentice of the head trader.”

You let them converse for a moment until you excused yourself under the guise of having to talk to the Commander, whose body language told you that he wanted to retire for the day.

You made up an excuse, bowed to the head trader and then followed the knight out of the room. On the way out, Nug stopped you briefly, exchanging IDs with you.

In the short conversation you two had, he had already realised that you were a walking collection of knowledge and experience and saw the chance to profit.

You mindlessly followed the Commander, reflecting with him about the meeting and advising him in certain regards as to what would be smartest decision, considering the traders’ culture.

You had not even entirely processed that you had followed the Commander to his chambers, not that it was the first time. You had often accompanied him to and from his chambers, often giving him a rough outlook on his schedule when from and reflecting on the day when to.

“You certainly piqued the traders’ interest.” Kylo commented, working on removing his cowl and cape.

As capable as the fore sensitive was, you did not feel like watching and gently swatted his hands away to help him.

“The head trader inquired me about you.” He went on.

You folded the fabric neatly. “What did you tell him?”

“That you are my secretary and, as such, are not expendable.”

You placed the fabric on the counter, treating him with an exasperated look.

“What kind words.” You scoffed and your ears twitched.

The commander thought that your reaction was endearing but he would not tell you as much.

You felt that the conversation was over or should be over. “I’ll retire for today.” You said after hooking your datapad back into place. “…from duties to you, that is.”

“Have a good night.” You said and turned to leave, but Kylo’s voice halted you.

“You’ve been doing a good job.” He complimented, although he said it more as if he were reciting a fact. A compliment either way.

“Don’t exhaust yourself.” Kylo added. “I need a full-functioning secretary, not one that’ll drowsily clamber about.”

Ah, there it went.

You decided to bite back.

“And you behaved well in today’s meeting with the traders.” You smiled. “It would’ve been better if you hadn’t almost decapitated the ambassador this morning and almost crushed that captain's skull, but, overall, you did good.”

You were honest with that; Kylo had improved over the past few weeks.

Kylo was waiting for it this time, you could sense as much. You were tempted to not say it, just to let him squirm. But you had to keep your long-term goal in mind.

You walked back over to where he was sitting.

Such an improvement should be rewarded properly.

“You’ve been an especially good boy lately.” You said, while mockingly giving his mask a few pats, ending it with a pat on the shoulder, before leaving Kylo’s chambers.


	4. progress report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poor sergeant  
> an angry kylo
> 
> a meeting with hux  
> a sudden progress report
> 
> some talk about you  
> naughty boy, good boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get some more info about your species in this one  
> but it's really just a chapter that sets things up
> 
> I also edited the previous chapters, some heavier than others.  
> yes, the nickname for this one is 'Bones'. I have my reasons.  
> Also, why nicknames? It makes things easier at certain points.

Kylo shut the lightsaber off.

“That was gratuitous.” You commented, watching as two troopers dragged the now one-armed sergeant away. “At least it got cauterised.” You added in a whisper.

“He sold intel to space pirates.” Kylo opposed.

“Simple detainment would have been enough.” You rebuked with a sigh.

Kylo had such a good week going for him; only five troopers and two officers had been mildly injured and only two consoles felt his wrath. But now he drew his lightsaber on an officer. Given, the officer had been a criminal but that didn’t vindicate Kylo.

You would have added something but the sudden onrush of blood emanating from your nose halted you. You instinctively held a hand to your nose, trying to keep the blood from running.

“I apologise.” You mumbled. “It’ll stop in a moment.”

The commander turned to look at you properly. "I was not aware that your blood is of purple-blue colour."

You grimaced, still holding your hand in place. Your pupils had narrowed down to slits as well.

“It’s an involuntary reaction to the scent of blood.” You explained.

The commander nodded, deciding to inquire later. He knew he had a meeting with the junior general next and motioned for you to lead the way. In the meantime, the blood had mostly stopped flowing.

“Does that happen every time?” Kylo asked somewhere along the way; he wanted to know at least that much.

You shook your head. “There are a number of factors.” You clarified. “In the sergeant’s case, he is an easy prey and that triggered it.”

You turned a corner, nodding in silent greeting towards Lieutenant Mitaka.

“Both in mental and physical aspects.” You revealed to the commander.

The commander did not ask any more questions afterwards, opting to stay silent throughout the rest of the way.

“Commander Ren and Secretary Bones.” The general acknowledged the both of you with a nod, staying in his seat.

You stood by throughout the meeting, once more changing into your meditative state. You didn’t want to hear all that was said, it was mostly politics. However, once the general addressed the commander’s behaviour, you tuned in.

You took your stand beside the desk of the general; you could intervene easier from there if the commander decided to act up.

You listened to the two bicker, mentally comparing it to spiteful brothers. Eventually, Hux turned to you.

“How do _you_ judge?”

You groaned; they were dragging you into it. However, you tried to put on your best professional attitude, deciding to lead with facts rather than opinions.

“Overall, the rate of both injured and dead have gone down.” You concluded after a short listing. “However, the commander is still prone to sudden outbursts and violent displays of emotion, mostly anger.”

The general nodded in agreement.

“It’d be better if he learned to control himself and sustain himself from throwing childish tantrums.” You said with the most bittersweet of smiles. “So, naughty boy with occasional good boy streaks.”

The general almost choked on his sip of tea. He turned his head to look at the commander, who still sat with his legs crossed. More so to keep himself from standing up.

Before either of them could speak, you did.

“I think that concludes the meeting.” You declared and started to usher the commander out the room, exchanging looks with the general. He nodded a silent thanks, knowing that you had his best interests in mind.

Once outside, the commander turned to you with his arms crossed.

You still wore the bittersweet smile.

“Naughty boy?” He asked, the raise of an eyebrow evident in his tone.

You nodded. “Very much so.”

The commander shook his head but soon asked whether there was something else on his schedule.

“Pryde rescheduled, so, no.” You said after checking your datapad.

“Then I’ll return to my quarters for today.” The commander announced, prompting you to lead the way once more. The way to your destination was filled with silence, not an awkward one but not comfortable either.

Once there, you went through your routine with him. You’d wait until he let you help him with his cowl, removing it and folding it before placing it on his desk.

You waited to be dismissed, but Kylo had other plans.

“Tell me more about that ‘involuntary reaction’ of yours.”

You sighed; human curiosity was such a nettlesome thing.

“My kind are impeccable hunters, partly due to our hypersensitive senses.” You started, carefully choosing what’d you tell the commander and what not. “We don’t react to our own kind, though.”

The commander had sat down at that point, crossing those damn legs of his again.

“Why?” The commander asked after a while.

“Because we don’t hunt our own kind, unlike humans and other species.” You explained. “And because there aren’t a lot of us.” You added in a whisper.

The commander took a moment to think about the given information.

“I get the feeling that you don’t like humans all that much.” Kylo commented.

“I do not.” You decided to be honest with the commander. “You are often self-centred, narcissistic and superficial. And you have many tendencies that are despicable.”

“And your kind is not?”

You grimaced.

“I’d be a hypocrite if that were so.” Your tone held snide. “We are altruistic and possess an extreme protective instinct.”

The commander crossed his arms now as well.

“I am increasingly intrigued by your kind.” Kylo confessed.

“I won’t let you study me, but I’ll answer questions.”

“Good to know.” Kylo nodded.

You took a look at your datapad as it beeped for the second time, seeing that you were requested to the bridge by Phasma. You hooked the datapad back into place before looking up at the commander.

“I’ve been requested.”

Kylo nodded but before he could dismiss you, you spoke up.

“You did cut that sergeant’s arm off, so, naughty boy.” You started. “But you didn’t go for the general, so, good boy.”

You then left the commander’s quarters, sporting yet another small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things will pick up in the next chapter, most likely.  
> and when I say _pick up_ then I mean **pick up**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I'd love to have some feedback, tell me things I can do better or any other criticism.


End file.
